The Origin of Hoshigaki Kisame
by Yasashii Arashi no Zephyr
Summary: My first fanficIn this fanfic, a fan explination on how Kisame became a shark man, and now one of the wierdest theory on how Kisame became a shark will know be shown to you all.


The Origin of Hoshigaki Kisame

There was a famous member of the Akatsuki (An organization collecting Jinchuuriki (People with demons in them)) Named Hoshigaki Kisame! He was Uchiha Itachi's partner in the Akatsuki (For all Akatsuki travel in pairs of 2) Hoshikaki Kisame was a man dressed in a black coat with red clouds decorated all over it. He has blue hair, and blue skin with 3 gills on each cheek. Kisame also carries a mummified sword made of shark teeth. The reason for the gills is because Kisame is half man and half shark! Many fans wonder how Kisame became half shark. AND NOW THAT QUESTION SHALL BE ANSWERED!!!

In the Akatsuki base. Kisame has just joined. At the time he had human skin and no gills, just that ridiculous blue hair and he had a plain board sword. His partner Uchiha Itachi was having lunch with him. Itachi then sighed. "Kisame?"

"Yes Itachi?" Kisame was about take another bite outta his fish sandwich

"Well it about our image."

"WHAT YOUR GAY!"

"NO! SO STOP INSPIRING YAOI PARINGS! Anyway, I mean how evil we are… you mean your just some dude. The only scary person in our pair is well me."

"That's not true!" Kisame was in disbelief at this point

"I have proof." Itachi took out a bloody bingo book and opened to Kisame's page. Kisame freaked.

"I'm not a loser… my mommy said so." Kisame started tearing up and Itachi sweat dropped at the sight.

Much later Kisame was walking around the Akatsuki lair. Kisame was still crying. Kisame then sighed. "Why must I not look scary?" Kisame sat infront of the shark pool in his room. Kisame always loved Sharks. He then got an excellent idea! "WHAT IF I'M A SHARK MAN!!" screamed Kisame.

"SHUT THE UP WHY DON'T YOU!" yelled Hidan (A immortal member of the Akatsuki who believes in Jashin.) "I'M TRYING TO IN PRAY HERE!"

Later Kisame saw Orochimaru. He had white skin, and purple eye liner. He is wearing an Akatsuki cloak and has black hair. Think of Michel Jackson for an easier description. Orochimaru has a thing for crazy inhuman experiments. When Kisame came into Orochimaru's room he smiled.

"So um Oro. Can I ask you something?" asked Kisame desperately

"Yes sure." Smiled Orochimaru as he dissects a fish..

"You see, Itachi wants me to look scarier. So I want you to do plastic surgery on me!" Kisame said to Orochimaru with hope. Orochimaru smiled again which made Kisame uncomfortable but then again anyone would fell uncomfortable when they're with a guy that looks like Michel Jackson. "NO INHUMAN EXPERIMENTATION ON ME OK!"

"Fine." Sighed Orochimaru in disappointment, but right when Kisame goes to the operation table Orochimaru had an EVIL idea. Orochimaru put on his latex gloves. Kisame sat on the operation table. "Now close your eyes, Kabuto get in here!" All of a sudden a 9 year old boy wearing glasses, a purple t-shirt and pants came into the room. "We need 'plastic' surgery on Kisame here."

"Oh kay Orochimaru." Said Kabuto in his kawaii kid voice. Kabuto then manically took out a large chainsaw!

"I hear chain saws. Are you sure this won't hurt?" asked Kisame with his eyes still closed.

"Don't worry it will be over soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Orochimaru.

"SHUT UP YOU CHILD MOLESTER!" Yelled Hidan, Hidan is a member of the Akatsuki who believes in a god known as Jasin. He always prays plus he cusses a lot.

"I AM NOT A CHILD MOLESTER!" yelled back Orochimaru.

What seems to be for hours, Kisame can finally open his eyes. Orochimaru then gave him a mirror. Kisame stared at the mirror and was shocked. He is now blue! With gills! What more Kisame had shark teeth! There was nothing but sudden silence. "I TOLD YOU NO INHUMAN EXPERIMENTS!!" yelled Kisame. Kisame then looked again and smiled. "Wait a minute. I'm actually scary. I HAVE BECOME A SHARK WHOA!"

"Ok you can go now it was fun." Orochimaru led Kisame out the door.

Kisame was so excited he came to show Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened so much they looked like dinner plates! "ITACHI I LOOK SCARIER I'M A SHARK MAN!" Itachi then stared and noticed something. Kisame had WAY too many teeth.

"Um dude you need to see a dentist." Said Itachi as he pointed to Kisame's teeth.

"Why?" Itachi took out a mirror and Kisame was shock as most of his mouth is covered in teeth. "NO WONDER WHY I WAS BITING MYSELF CONTIOUSLY!" Kisame then started to panic. "Wait a min." Kisame took out his board sword. It was plain but then Kisame had an idea. An some hence began the born of Samehada! The worlds most ultimate shaving tool/Shark teeth made sword!

The End.


End file.
